Blizz
Blizz is arguably one of the most famous MBer's of all time, only Plat (PLatinumdragon650), Lotus, (Athenaisis83), Ivory (Ivorydusk16)and Rabit (HeroineRabbit4) could possibly challenge him. But it is without doubt that he was the most famous during the Golden Age and his reputation lasts until today. His username was BlizzardGriffin84, among many others. He is now on Quotev, where he continues to be Batman. For all you n00bs, IF THE IDENTITY OF SOMEONE IS UNKNOWN, IT'S PROBABLY ''NOT ''HIM! Banning After several conflicts and mistakes he made, he was eventually banned for a thread made by his sister that he was going 'insane'. His sister included a very controversial joke that tiptoed over the line on the topic. He posted once again on his sister's account to demand why he was banned. It is unsure if his sister is banned as well. He was banned because of his fighting, sometimes inappropriate jokes. After several warnings from the mods, they had no choice but to ban him. The mods later revealed that his sister made an inappropriate Hitler joke on his account. He came back on roughly 69 accounts after his original banning, including one where he managed over 2000 stars and 1800 posts until they discovered who it was. Conflicts He had a conflict with Luke, formerly known as Skywalker, TwilightChief24. It was over his warmongering and his particular affinity for slightly narcissistic and prideful behaviour. Luke had challenged many people, including Blizz, for their large clans, and had wanted to be a part of the famed TAP. An even more famed conflict were Blizz's arguments with Chasingjade. Jade was owner of THEWOLF, a rather small clan that she had made. Jade would often advertise her clan on other clan pages. It got pretty heated between the two of them, eventually the mods even got involved. It turned into more of a cold war after that. Clan Blizz was the proud owner of the Dragon Guard, a medium sized Clan. He was also one of the four members of TAP, the most powerful coalition made up of the users on the top at the time and their clans, excepting Ivory. Quotes I'M BATMAN. YOLO SWAG #2K15 "Together we fall, United we stand." "You got a friend in me." "You'll believe lies from a enemy... but not truth a friend." I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE! Shipping During summer of 2014, he was shipped with Lotus in the ship Lizz. Now, he is shipped with Ebony. The ship is Eboizz, and we're pretty sure it's canon. Arrow on Blizz- "The whole reason I wanted to make this was to get stuff cleared about Blizz, but that didn't happen yet. I will proceed to do so now. Like I said, you always remember the bad parts about someone. Most of y'all haven't even MET him properly, and you judge him without the blink of an eye. In your heads, you think "oh, he was a guy who got permabanned for a rude joke" or "He was so rude all the time". Is that all he ever was? Is that the only things people remember? Most of the time, the people who say that didn't even know him. They hadn't even had a real convo with him. The joke that got him banned was bad humor; some of y'all have done bad things too, so don't judge him for one thing he did. Anyone can make a rude joke on here nowadays, but do you know why his caused such a big mess, changing history? People cared about him a lot. He was nice to people, and even started an organization that kept many forumers from leaving, making the MB a happy place (TSPL program). He was a legend too, on multiple MBs. As I was saying, the reason why his ban was different was because people cared about him since he was an amazing guy overall. If he was as rude and ruthless as you portray him to be the whole time he was here, people would be glad he left. But instead, when that happened to him, a lot of other people went against the mods to get him unbanned, and wouldn't stop rebelling. They got banned for that too. They risked everything to stand up for him, and they didn't do it for no reason. I know, after he was banned he came back a few times and caused drama, but it's a matter of opinions. People think differently than you, and you need to accept that. He might've been rude saying that stuff, but not everyone expresses their thoughts the same way. If you can't deal with that, or with what people think, the Internet is not a place for you. This is a forum, where people say what they think. It doesn't matter if it's your topic, because they have every right to say it, like you have every right to post what you want to post. Some of you say you agree, but when a real situation happens, you forget everything you said about freedom of speech." Category:SAMBers Category:MBers no Longer Active Category:Quotev Member Category:Quotev Members Category:Permabanned MBers Category:Super MBer Category:People in Clans